


Beggars, Blighters, Villains, And Knaves

by LyricalKris



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avast, mateys. Jasper Whitlock set out for a life of adventure on the high seas. He ended up under the command of Captain Bella Swann, wrapped up in a plot to kidnap Governor Cullen of Port Angeles's daughter. The only thing that goes according to plan is that nothing ever goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO! Welcome, friends. This fic is the result of what happened when I thought about how similar Johnny Depp and Jackson Rathbone are. Then someone sent me a picture of Jackson in the ocean in a pirate looking get up. And. Yeah.**

**Anyway. This fic takes place in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. If you have questions, let me know.  
**

* * *

**_~Jasper Whitlock~_ **

"End of the road, friend."

I woke to someone kicking, not unfriendly, mind you, at my boots. Opening one eye, I squinted at the crew that was gathered around me. They looked nervous. I chuckled.

Bouncing to my feet, I stretched, looking around with some confusion. "I realize I've never seen the place, but this doesn't look like the Tortuga I've heard of," I commented easily. Instead of the raucous town I'd grown up hearing stories about, all I could see was rock and a thick blanket of palm trees. There was nary a building in sight.

"It wouldn't do for a respectable ship such as this one to be seen docking in Tortuga," the Captain said, holding his head up high. "About an hour's walk west of this spot along the coast, you'll be able to find it easily enough."

Since they had come out of their way to deliver me to Isle Tortuga, I merely pursed my lips, neglecting to comment that the respectability of their vessel had little to do with why they wouldn't drop me in town directly.

Most honest merchant ships had a healthy fear of pirates. I could see why sailing right into the thick of them would be unwise. Even now, the captain and his crew were trying to hide their anxiety. They wanted me off this ship as quickly as possible.

Well, I could oblige them that.

Thanking them for their kindness and hospitality, I descended the ladder onto the shores.

Actually, I was glad for the walk.

I wasn't a coward by a long shot, but it just wasn't everyday that one wandered into a den of cutthroats and thieves looking for one of the more famous pirates in all the Caribbean. Tails of Jack Sparrow ranged from the funny to the fantastic. He wasn't rumored to be cruel - but he was a pirate after all.

And my father.

And he wasn't aware of that latter fact.

By the time I'd found my way to the city, I was sanguine with what I was there to do. We all had to make our way in the world, and there was nothing for me back home.

In Tortuga, it was remarkably easy to find Jack Sparrow. Nearly everyone was drunk.; it wasn't difficult to get information out of drunks. So I found myself at The Faithful Bride, around the corner from the most famous pirate there was. Since he appeared to have company, I was content to wait.

And listen. Of course I listened.

"James..." Jack was trying to stop the flow of words from the guy sitting across from him. I'd caught a glimpse of him: scraggly long blond hair he didn't wear nearly as well as I did.

Apparently, James wasn't in the mood to listen because he immediately started talking over Jack. "It's a growing issue. The raiders' ships all seem to be heading in the same direction though. They disappear somewhere before the Islas de Los Lobos."

There was a long pause, and when I heard the thump of a tankard being put on the table, I knew Jack was much more concerned with his rum. "I'm at a loss as to why this is a concern to me," he said flippantly.

"It's only luck that they haven't come after your crew yet."

"How's that?" Jack sounded amused. "Have you considered, Captain Norrington, that my captains are simply smarter than your friends?"

There was another pause, and even though the tavern was crowded, I could feel the tension.

When he spoke, James's tone was a threat. "You'd do well not to insult me or mine, old man."

"It's an interesting tactic you have." Though he didn't sound upset, I was still on edge. I couldn't help but get to my feet, creeping slowly around the corner. I was startled to see the tip of James's sword against Jack's throat.

Still, Jack seemed unconcerned. He continued. "You need my help, not I yours, and yet you're quick to put your sword to my neck." Even in the din, the sound of a gun cocking was audible. I glanced, and sure enough, Jack had his pistol pointed at James's good bits. "Put it away, son."

Of course, James lowed his weapon, but as soon as he heard the gun un-cock, he lunged. I was ready. I grabbed him by the arm, hauling him backward and punched him in the face.

Yelling, fists, and a few clashes of swords later, James was being tossed out the door along with one of his lackeys, and I was standing beside my father for the first time in my life.

I swallowed hard, watching as Jack sat down as if nothing at all had happened. He raised an eyebrow at me, and gestured for me to sit.

"That was... interesting." I was nervous. I didn't want to be, but I was.

"I suspect Captain Norrington would take any excuse to come to blows with me since I denied him a place on my crew when he was a lad," Jack mused.

I quirked an eyebrow. "He seems to have done well on his own, as it were."

"Hmm," Jack mumbled, non-committally. He rotated his wrist slowly, staring at the liquid in the bottle in his hand. Then he snorted. "His father was a commodore in the Royal Navy," he commented. "He hunted pirates."

"How rebellious of his son to become one then."

Another chuff. "James Norrington the First had no knowledge of that boy's birth, I know that much. He was raised as one of the wench's brats around here. No, his father was long dead before anyone knew who he was."

"How would you know a Commodore in the Royal Navy?" I asked, entirely amused. "And how would said Commodore father a child by a wench of Tortuga?"

The side of his mouth turned up in a wide grin. "Now that, boy, is a very long story for another time. Suffice to say that the drink -" he gestured with his bottle in hand, "- has many a bastard made."

"So it has," I muttered, looking away.

He leaned back then, tilting his bottle at his lips as he tilted his chair. "What's your name, lad? Where do you hail from?"

"Jasper Whitlock. I don't hail from anywhere in particular at the moment, but I was born in Port Royal."

His eyes seemed to narrow slightly, and he looked at me closer. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"No, you don't know me," I said steadily, "but it's no surprise I look familiar." Oh, hell. There wasn't an easy way to say this. "I'm your son."

The bottle of rum in his hand came down on the table with a loud thud. He swayed in his seat, leaning forward slightly and cocking his head to the side. "Come again?"

The look on his face was comical, and I had to laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not after anything. Well," I amended, "I'm not after anything I don't want to earn, father or no."

He regarded me then, looking closer, and apparently decided either it was too ridiculous a concept to be worth arguing over or that it was entirely in the realm of possibility that he had a bastard or five he didn't know about. He sat back again and shrugged. "What are you after then?"

"What else would I want? A spot on your crew."

I thought I saw his lips quirk up, but he quickly covered that and gave me a disparaging look. "Now what, Mr. Whitlock, makes you think you're pirate material?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" I countered.

Jack considered this. "Fair enough. I'm afraid you've caught me past me prime. I've even given over captaining of the Black Pearl to someone else."

If he thought I didn't know his history he was greatly mistaken. "While you do pretend to luxuriate in that mansion up the hill, you can't sit still for too long. Oh, it's true you don't sail near as much as you used to back when you and my mother made acquaintance, but you do sail.

"Besides," I continued before he could argue with me, "there are a half dozen captains who sail under your flag - your command. I'll take orders from the worst of them until I earn my place."

He appeared to consider this, rocking back and forth in his chair. "You know how to throw a punch, I'll give you that. It's as good a start as many have had in this life." He shrugged again. "Seems to me it's a moot point at the moment. None of my ships are in dock. Carver!" he called over to the bartender. "Another rum. Two. One for me, one for the boy."

"Whiskey," I corrected. "I prefer whiskey."

A devilish smile came over Jack's features then. The man he'd called Carver handed two bottles to one of the wenches - a pretty thing with flowing, reddish curls bouncing around her face. She brought over the bottles we requested, handing one to Jack before planting herself firmly at my side. He held his bottle up. "A drink then."

A little uncertain about what it was we were drinking to, I raised my own bottle and clanked it against his. It didn't seem to matter the reason. He drank heavily from his bottle, and I was sure to match him.

The burn of the alcohol calmed what little was left of my nerves, and I found myself grinning at the red-headed wench. Before I could use so much as an ounce of my considerable charm on her, Jack was taking another drink.

Well, no matter. I could hold my liquor.

_**~0~** _

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I'd have sworn my brain was trying to hack its way out of my skull. I shifted under the scratchy blanket that seemed to be covering me and quickly froze, making another discovery.

I was naked.

Carefully, I swept my arm over the bed. When I didn't encounter anything but more bed, I cautiously opened my eyes. I was alone. I breathed a loud sigh of relief. Stretching my arms above my head, my fingers brushed something lacy. Curious, I tugged the bit of fabric out from under the pillow to look at it.

Undergarments.

Of the frilly, female variety.

Bugger all, how drunk was I last night?

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now. As there was no use dwelling on it, I washed up a bit and headed out into the too bright sunlight.

Jack was already milling around - not looking the least bit hung over - but before we could get into whatever it was we were going to get into, a voice called out.

"Oi! Jasper!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to find an attractive young woman coming toward me. Her brown hair hung down to her waist, her ample bust almost,  _almost,_ spilled out of her top, and her face...

Uh-oh, she looked pissed.

And despite the fact she obviously knew my name, she only looked vaguely familiar to me. I couldn't even begin to remember what her name might be.

Before I could say a word, she drew her hand back and slapped me. Hard. "Mother of madness," I spat, holding my cheek.

"That was for what you did last night," she growled.

"What did I do last night?" I blurted. Luckily, I had good reflexes and sprang back before she could slap me again.

"You know what you did!" she shrieked. Then she took a deep breath and turned toward Jack, her face suddenly softening into a smile. "Jack," she purred.

"Melly," he greeted, looking entirely too amused at what had just happened. He pulled her into a one armed hug as she kissed his cheek. She simpered, kissed him once and walked away, throwing an icy glare at me before she left.

Rubbing my sore cheek, I pulled the delicate garment out of my back pocket, looking between it and the back of the rapidly retreating strumpet. No - no concrete memories came back connecting the two.

A distinctly female gasp drew my attention. I looked up just in time to see another woman - the red-headed wench who'd served us the night before - coming at me. Then  _she_ slapped me.

"What?!" I sputtered. Then I pointed at her, suddenly remembering her name, or so I thought. "Celia!"

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Cella," she corrected in a hiss. She grabbed the undergarment from my hand and glared at me, stalking off without another word.

"Blast," I muttered. "That hurt."

Beside me Jack was chuckling. "You may well be my son after all."

I smiled ruefully and regretted it, wincing in pain. "Yes, well, if I'm going to pay the price for it, I only wish I remembered what I did."

"Captain!" a young voice came from a little ways off. We both turned to see a boy, maybe around nine, running as fast as he could toward us. He stopped in front of us, out of breath. "Captain. The Black Pearl's made dock, sir."

Jack seemed completely unsurprised. "A little later than I'd expected," he said, mostly to himself. Then he took a coin from his pocket and presented it to the eager boy. "There's a good lad."

Beaming and pleased, the boy scampered off.

Pivoting, Jack started toward the water's edge. I followed, noticing that he was grimacing more than usual. Still, he didn't say anything until we were almost to the docks.

I found myself walking a little quicker when I saw what could only be the Black Pearl. There was no other ship that matched its description, and I knew the tales well. The Black Pearl looked like it had been burned, and most folks would tell you it had been, once - before Jack Sparrow had struck a bargain with Davey Jones himself.

Now, my father's love for the Black Pearl was legendary. I wondered briefly just how much convincing it had taken for the Pearl to end up with a different captain.

"Coming ashore!" a voice called. I looked up to see a woman - a young woman - balancing on the railing of the main deck. We were still a little ways away, but she seemed to be fairly attractive, at least in figure. She jumped off, swinging down on a rope. As she fell through the air the tricorne hat she'd been wearing flew off, loosing a mane of long, thick, rich-brown hair into the wind.

Beside me, Jack grumbled. "That girl loses more hats..." he mumbled.

Meanwhile, the pirate-girl had landed safely on the dock. Her hands went to her head as she looked around - for the hat, I assumed. She must have given up because the next minute she was drawing a scarf from her pocket and tying it about her head as she walked purposefully off the dock.

Jack turned to me then, as if remembering I was there. "Go back to town. Ask around for Dread Red Rose. It shouldn't be difficult to find her. Tell her vacation is over, and she sails tonight. Then get back to the The Faithful Bride."

I wanted to argue because it was clear he wanted to get rid of me before he talked to this pirate-girl. But I'd promised to earn my way, and, right now, that meant knowing how to take orders. I bit my lip and turned on my heel.

Dread Red Rose turned out to be a woman - which I expected. A pirate woman - which I also expected. A drop dead gorgeous pirate woman - which I did not expect. I was directed to a small home off the main strip of Tortuga where she answered the door with a gun in her hand.

But once I had delivered the message she was nice enough to uncock her pistol. "I'll be there," she said simply, and then slammed the door in my face.

Seeing that I hadn't gotten shot, I called that task complete and made my way back to the Faithful Bride. I found Jack and the pirate-girl ensconced in the most semi-private room the tavern had. They were deep in animated conversation. The pirate-girl looked upset.

"Bella," Jack was saying, "you of all people should know that sometimes, the answer to your predicament is the application of a proper amount of leverage, savvy?"

She scoffed. "Leverage," she repeated. "Port Angeles is a brand new city. How would Governor Cullen even have had time to start a feud?"

Whatever Jack would have said was cut off because at that moment, someone grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and dragged me all the way into the room.

"It seems you have a spy," said a rough voice behind me. I yanked myself away and out of his hands, glaring backward. It was a man, closer to Jack's age than mine or the pirate-girl, Bella. He was scowling darkly at me, and he had a wicked mustache on an otherwise clean-shaven face - a rarity for a pirate.

My father let out a long suffering sigh, and I resisted the urge to squirm. I was a grown man for pity's sake. Still, it wasn't the entrance I wanted to make, and we both knew it. "Captain Isabella Swann, meet your new hand, Jasper Whitlock."

Both Bella - Captain Swann - and I looked up in surprise - me because a female captain, while not unheard of, was rare. Her, I assumed, because this was the first she knew that she was taking on new crew.

"Jack," she started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Captain - that's an order," he said flatly.

She narrowed her eyes at him but shut her mouth. Then she turned to me, looking me over with a critical eye. "Fine," she said finally. "Mike was getting tired of scrubbing the head. He'll be glad to know it's no longer his job."

Because I knew she was testing me, I was sure to keep my sour reaction off my face. "Aye, Captain."

She huffed once. "Fine, have it your way," she said to Jack, then turned to me again. "Gather your effects. We set sail within the hour, and if you're not there, I'll leave without you." Without waiting for my response, she turned to the man who had grabbed me earlier. "Charlie, see to it that Mr. Whitlock here has what he needs on board the ship."

"Aye," Charlie nodded his agreement. He turned without another word. Knowing an order when I heard one, I was quick to follow after him.

I didn't have much so it was a matter of luck that Jack caught up with me before I left my room. He looked indecisive. I wasn't sure what he wanted or what to say to him so I just waited.

It was awkward.

Finally he held out his hand. "Do not lose this," he commanded, sounding irritated.

Hesitantly, I reached out and took the thing he'd offered. It was a weathered looking black box of some sort. I opened it. "What's this?"

Jack looked mildly exasperated. "A man who doesn't know what a compass is doesn't have any business on any ship, mate."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, reminding myself that he'd done me a huge favor. "Right, but it doesn't work. It's not pointing north."

He grinned in that lopsided way we shared. "A man who's only trying to find North has no business on a pirate ship," he said cryptically, and left it at that. "Off with you then. Captain Swann will make good on her promise to maroon you here."

"Captain Swann," I murmured out loud, thinking back to my initial impression of the woman. She was fiery, I could tell that much. Not difficult on the eyes despite the fact she'd literally just walked off a ship after who knew how long at sea - though, maybe that was part of the appeal. Wind blown hair and sun-kissed skin was a definite plus in a woman.

Jack shuddered. "A name that will continue to haunt me, it seems." It took me a minute to realize that he was staring at me, peculiar look on his face. "Do us a favor, mate. Don't go looking like  _that_ for Captain Swann"

That was an odd request. Jack didn't strike me as the type of person to be concerned about another man's love life. "Why?"

His face puckered like he'd bitten into a lemon. "I can forbid things, can't I forbid things? Isn't that how the whole father thing works?"

I just gave him a bemused look. "How well did that work for you?"

He appeared to consider this and then rolled his eyes. "Fine. A word of advice then. Swann women - you don't want to find yourself involved with one."

"I'll take that into consideration."

He scrutinized me and must have decided I wasn't taking him very seriously because he sighed. Then he shrugged. "Your neck. Just don't come crying to me when you're in the belly of a kraken."

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to jessypt for betaing for me.**

**SO. Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Giggles? Frowns?**


	2. Perilous Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just for the record, this is probably not at all historically accurate. It should be accurate to the Pirates of the Caribbean canon at least through the first three movies. If you have questions, let me know.
> 
> Oh, and since I didn't bring it up before... this was conceived and intended to be written with tellingmelies. So much love and props to her.

_**~Bella~** _

The sun was already setting when I got back to the Pearl again. There was an itch under my skin, the need to be back out on the sea and after my quarry. Mix that with the anger and adrenaline - it was personal this time - and I was not in the best of moods. What I wanted was to go in guns blazing, but I couldn't. Not without Jack's fleet.

He'd put a kernel of a plan in my head, and I could admit it was a good one. More than that, it should keep all my crew alive.

Blast. He was right. I wasn't in my right mind when I'd come to him. People would be surprised how often Jack Sparrow was the voice of logic in any given group.

"Captain coming aboard," Charlie, my bosun, called out when he spotted me on the pier.

I'd known Charlie about as long as I'd known Jack: all my life. The man deserved to be Captain of his own boat, but he'd taken a shine to me when I was a bonny baby. He was a protective old salt who'd come about his duties because it made him happy to make things easier for me. Who knew why. Came from crewing for my mother, I suppose. He'd served as my first mate this last venture since Rose had taken a break.

Speaking of which. "Ready to sail, Rose?" I asked my first mate. "There be dangerous waters ahead."

She arched an eyebrow. "Dangerous? Surely no more than usual."

"That's the plan," I acknowledged. "But ye know how our plans go."

"Aye." Her lips turned up at the corners - a rarity, that. "I suppose we should trade it all in, become good little wives."

I snorted and nodded at her. "Tell Dimi to set a course for Port Angeles with all haste."

"Port Angeles?"

Fixing her with a more Captainy stare, I ignored her question. "Get us moving, then meet me in my quarters. Bring Charlie and Dimi with ye."

"Aye, Captain."

We set up the gangway. I'd almost made it to my quarters when Charlie gave the heading over to Dimi. There was a disgruntled cry from the crew.

"Captain!" Mike protested. "Our hulls are bursting. What be the point of such swag if we've nowhere to spend it?"

I was close to snapping, and Rose must have seen it because she stepped in. "Belay that talk and do as yer told. Ye'll know what yer after when it's time for it to be known."

Blowing out a breath, I stepped up. "Get your duties done and get us on our way and then..." I rapped my knuckles on the barrels that had been brought on board at my request. "Drink up, me hearties. Yo ho."

That put a bounce in their step, and it got me behind closed doors alone for a minute.

For a few seconds, I tried to breath. Weren't nothing I could do to get this all done faster. What, was I going to do, jump overboard and push her? The Pearl was still the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and once again, Jack was right. It was right to go to Port Angeles instead of heading straight for the Islas de Los Lobos.

The only member of my mother's crew that had made it out of there was a man named Riley, and it had cost him an arm.

Groping at my jacket, I pulled out the tiny frame I kept hidden in the innermost pocket. A picture of my parents.

I wanted my father, but his hands were tied. Oh, if it came to a battle at sea, he'd be there. But the prison where my mother was being held was several miles inland. It would be another eight years or so before he could get to her. No, I would handle it myself.

Just as I had pushed myself away from the door, it came open. Rose and Charlie walked in, followed by Demetri - Dimi - my navigator.

"We took on new crew?" Dimi asked. His tone made it sound like a demand.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's it to ye?"

He shrugged. "He's too pretty to be a pirate."

At that I had to laugh. "Prettier than ye and Fancy when ye came aboard?" Fancy was Felix, Demetri's brother. He'd earned the name because they both had strutted about like high-toned and fancy gentleman. The men had cured them of that soon enough, and they'd proved their mettle. There was none who could match Dimi's skill as a navigator, and Fancy... Well, Fancy was good at looking intimidating - a good quality in a pirate. I couldn't trust either of them as far as I could throw them, but they did their duties.

"Well," I answered Dimi's not so subtle inquiry. "If yer fishing, I haven't the foggiest idea what side of the boat he lays his anchor." I threw the rolled up map at him. Brand new. Courtesy of Jack, of course. "Now if ye don't mind, we can get down t'business."

"Port Angeles. What's in Port Angeles?" Rose asked.

"Newly installed governor Carlisle Cullen," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"And what need we from him?" she pressed.

I pursed my lips and nodded at Charlie. Best he tell the tale.

"You've heard tell of the Wolves of the Islas de Los Lobos?" he asked gruffly.

Every time I heard them called that, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Lobos was Spanish for wolves. Essentially, their particular group of miscreants was called the Wolves of the Islands of the Wolves. Clever.

Rose just nodded. "Seem to be rivaling the Royal Navy in their hatred of our poor pirating class. They snatched up a few of our brethren, have they not?"

"Aye," Charlie agreed. "A fair number sent to the briney deep, and more than that toiling in their cells."

"Course since they're doing the Navy's own work - sinking pirate ships and taking pirate prisoners - the Commodores turn a blind eye on their doings, but they're no more law abiding citizens than we are." I knew my tone was bitter.

"Who've they got, Captain?" Rose asked.

I paused, letting my eyes sweep over to Dimi before I looked back at her. "They sunk the Empress. Most of her crew be feeding the fishes now. But the Empress's captain rots."

I imagined father's relief when he saw my mothers crew but she wasn't among the dead. Riley had sworn to me she still lived. I would free her.

Rose and Charlie knew who my parents were, of course. The rest of the crew did not.

"So the old harridan got herself caught. What concern be it of ours?" Dimi demanded.

I whirled on him, but again, Rose intervened again. "Captain Turner is an ally of our benefactor," she snapped. "Ergo, she is an ally of ours."

"The code-"

"Best watch yerself, mate, or ye'll meet rope's end." He looked surprised. Course, my threats usually tended toward more tame things like swabbing the decks as opposed to a good lashing.

I pointed at the map. "The cliffs around Port Angeles make for perilous passage, and we'll not be coming in the new canal. I expect ye to get us there alive, savvy?"

"Aye, Captain." His voice was tight. Clipped. Neither he nor his brother liked being ordered around by a little girl.

"So ye have a plan then?" Rose asked, getting back to business.

"A semblance of one. Seems before the Brits got 'hold of their new port, it was just a little spit of land with some indigenous folk. Among them was an elder crewman of the Wolves, Billy the Black. Seems old Billy was no small amount of help quieting the locals. For his service, he was to become Governor."

"But they gave that right to Cullen," Rose filled in.

"And they call us hornswoggling bilge." I huffed. "Anyhow. It's no business of mine whether or not Governor Carlisle Cullen had anything to do with that, but Black holds him responsible all the same."

"So what? We deliver the Governor? What good-"

"Not the governor. The governor has a sixteen-year-old daughter. Alice. If Jack's right, Black won't mind if a trading chip ended up in his lap. It might be enough to suggest the good governor resign his post."

Rose looked uncomfortable at that last. Charlie wasn't looking at me at all, but the set of his mouth made me think he was disappointed in me.

"We're trading in human cargo, captain?" Rose finally asked.

"S'not like that," I insisted, restlessly tugging my hair away from my face. "The Wolves hold themselves above we humble scallywags. They'll not hurt the girl. They might trade her like chattel to get back at Carlisle, but they'll not hurt her."

Rose's gaze flicked to Dimi, studiously poring over the map, and back. "And our people?" she asked pointedly.

It was a fair question. Like all Jack's captains, I believed pirates could pilfer and plunder and still maintain a civilized manner. But that was actually a detriment to some of the crew.

"She'll room with me and be treated as my personal guest," I promised my first mate.

At that she was satisfied. I nodded. "Good then. Now. Wasn't yer most recent, er, gentleman joined up with the Navy at Fort Charles?"

"Aye. Emmett."

"There's a good chance he'd have been moved to the new port. When we land, ye'll see if ye can track him down."

_**~Jasper~** _

"Well, well, well. Ye do clean up, dontcha, boy?"

I tried not to make a face. Dimi had a habit of looking at me in such a way I felt like it was grub time after a long day of work. Or maybe I actually recognized that expression from the way a good lot of the crew looked when we docked a ways away from Port Angeles and Bella said they could go into town as long as they were sure not to cause trouble.

Wasn't a secret what they did in town, spending their share of their last take in pleasurable company.

But really, that wasn't all that bothered me about Dimi that he looked at me like I was some tavern wench he could have for the right price.

"That is why we pulled the job on the floor," I answered easily. "We are so very pretty."

Dimi, Patch - otherwise known as Peter - Mike, and myself were the face of our little operation. We'd landed outside of Port Angeles four days before, and only this morning the Captain had told us the plan. A kidnapping plot, which surprised me.

Seemed there was some fancy dress masquerade to celebrate the town not folding after some months of existence. The governor and his family would be in attendance, and so would we.

The crew had joked that no man on Earth - eunuch or no - could resist Rosalie's charm. Oh, they learned if they got too close - there was a reason they called her Dread Red Rose - but she could be bewitching when she wanted to be. Some of the men hypothesized she was a daughter of Calypso herself.

One way or another, she was in the confidence of a Naval officer. He was to open a side entrance to the ballroom, letting all we miscreants in. The others would create a diversion, and the four of us would grab the girl.

Easy enough, right?

_**~0~** _

"How're we suppose to get at the girl if she never leaves Mommy and Daddy's side?" Mike grumbled, tugging at his clothes.

Alice Cullen turned out to be a pretty little thing. She was tiny, but you couldn't tell it the way she bounced about the room, looking as comfortable talking to her father's high class friends as she was with the servants. When I'd heard we were to be dragging a girl away from her family, I'd pictured wailing and dramatics. Seemed like she just might be the type to do as well as anyone could being dragged away by pirates.

Suddenly, I was eager to be the first one to get my hands on the girl. Not for any nefarious purpose, of course, but because I didn't want any of the others to touch her.

Strangely protective, I was.

Turning to Mike, I flashed him a grin. "Well now, that just takes a bit of cleverness, doesn't it? Never you worry, bucko. I've got an idea."

Without waiting around, I raised my mask and sidled on over to where the Governor and his family sat watching the festivities.

"Governor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," I greeted them, bowing grandly as I'd seen some of the others do. Sailing as I had with pirates the last week and a half, my grasp of proper speech was slipping. I had to watch that a ye didn't slip in where it didn't belong.

"Good evening." The man, Carlisle, had such a friendly smile. I supposed now was as good a time as any to disabuse myself of the foolish guilty notion that came over me.

"I came to bring a most grievous oversight to your attention, Governor."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. If you'll permit me sir, your wife and daughter are so lovely this fine evening. Seems a shame they've yet to dance. I'm sure you'll want to treat the lovely Mrs. Cullen yourself, but if you'll allow it..." I looked over at Alice and grinned my most alluring smile, watching as her face lit up. "I beg your indulgence and a dance with the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Father, no!"

The protest came not from Alice, but from the boy next to her who I'd paid no mind to. He was glaring at me as I turned to glance at him. He had the same green eyes as the governor, but his were glinting with a protective ferocity as he stood.

"Who are you? I've not seen you here before," he demanded of me.

"Edward," Mrs. Cullen admonished, identifying him for me as the Governor's eldest child, Edward Cullen.

"He's only asking for a dance, not my hand," Alice agreed, standing.

"Alice, you don't even know his name."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at me, grinning. "What's your name, good sir?"

Having no reason to lie, I told the truth. "Jasper Whitlock, miss. Oh, it's true, I'm a visitor to your town. I come from the North, and I'm staying with a cousin."

"Who-"

But Alice, it seemed, had had enough of her brother's meddling. "There now, I know his name." She gave a small curtsy. "Mr. Whitlock, I accept your offer." She gave her hand to me.

So trusting. My heart gave a brief pang. "It's my honor," I said to her, smiling my thanks at Governor and Mrs. Cullen and letting my lips curve up into a slight smirk at Edward's glower.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Alice said as we took the dance floor. "He thinks he knows everything, and going off to University seems to have taken some of the fun out of him."

I gave a little clap and turned in time with the music, stumbling a little as I tried to remember the footwork. I hadn't really thought the plan out this far. "Well, more's to my benefit that you've yet to forget your fun." I winked at her, and she giggled.

It was a nice sound, that giggle.

As we danced, I surreptitiously moved us in the direction of the exit, aware of where the others were. Dimi, Mike, and Patch were standing ready, and I knew Felix, Benji, and Garrett were up on the balcony waiting for a signal from one of us.

The split second before I gave it, Alice's eyes went wide, darting from me up to the balcony where the other three were visible, waiting to pounce. She screamed at the same time her brother, across the room, cried her name. Next thing I knew, she'd delivered a painful punch right to my gut, sending me flying backward.

Dimi caught me, pushing me back to my feet. Mike grabbed at Alice, but she twisted out of his grasp and ducked around Patch. The ones on the balcony swung down into the middle of the ballroom, shedding their long jackets to reveal their true pirate nature. There were a lot of people screaming.

"Let her go!" Edward hollered, having gotten to us just as Dimi grabbed Alice.

I had to admit, my first instinct was to punch Dimi, he was grabbing her that tight. So when Edward barrelled into him, knocking him away from Alice who was pulled back into the throng of frantic party-goers, I jerked my head at Mike. "The boy. Grab him instead."

Mike got the idea, hauling Edward to his feet. I was quickly on the other side of him, both of us restraining him as he struggled.

There was smoke everywhere - harmless, and part of the diversion the other three were meant to create.

"Let's go," I heard Dimi snap, and we got ourselves out of there.

The diversion worked like a charm. Those guards on duty naturally went after the pirates. Edward's yelling was hardly discernable over the hubbub of the crowd, and we were able to get away.

Once we were around the corner from the place the ball was being held, Dimi and Mike - more seasoned at this than Patch and most certainly me - got Edward restrained and gagged.

"Captain's not going to like this," Mike muttered as we got moving again. The boy definitely wasn't making it easy, but there were four - soon to be seven - of us and only one of him. "We were sent fer the daughter of the governor."

"He's the  _son_ of the governor," I said, feeling defensive because it was my word they'd followed in there. "Shouldn't make no difference if it's the one child or the other."

"Best hope yer right, mate," Dimi sneered.

"There's nothing to be done now. It's a long walk back to the Pearl," Patch interjected. He shook Edward. "Calm yerself, ya dandy, or I'll knock you about the head. Easier to carry ye if yer unconscious."

The boy glared, yelling something that was garbled by the gag in his mouth.

Mike shook his head, drawing his pistol and pointing it at Edward's back. "The Captain's not going to like this," he repeated under his breath.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Avast there, mateys!
> 
> Anyway. Many thanks to jessypt and barburella.
> 
> So! Edward's been kidnapped. What do you think we should do with him?


	3. The Captain and the Governor's Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Weee here we go! Let's see what Captain Bella does with her new captive.

"Something's gone wrong," I muttered under my breath.

It'd been decided between Rose, Charlie, and myself that we were best left back on the ship. The long it took for those in power to realize exactly who had hold of Alice Cullen, the better off we were. I wasn't the most well known pirate on the ocean, but the Pearl was the most well-known ship. It only took one of the pride of the King's Royal Navy and they'd be on our tail faster than quick.

So much to my chagrin, I found myself pacing a line on the ship while we sent out our prettiest - and lesser known - hands to do the deed.

Naturally, I expected disaster.

"Captain!"

Right on cue.

I looked up to the crows nest where Jezzy - Jessica "Jezzebel" Stanley - was keeping a weather eye. "Aye?"

"The men approach. They be moving awfully quick."

"Of course they be," I muttered to myself. "How many, and is there a woman?" I asked.

"Six figures by my count," she called. "All men."

"Blast!"

"Captain?" She were near about to fall out of that nest the way she was leaning, binoculars held to her face. "I don't see Fancy."

"He's a hard one to miss," Rose said, coming up beside me.

"Wait a tick. There be six men, and none be Fancy?"

"Aye, Captain," Jezzy called.

"Blast it. Get all hands on deck," I said to Charlie, heading down the gangway to meet the crew.

Sure enough, the crew I sent weren't the crew that came back. There was nary a skirt to be found in the little group that hustled in my direction, and Fancy was, in fact, missing, which probably had something to do with the furious expression on Dimi's face.

And they had a boy with them, bound and gagged.

Well, I suppose boy weren't exactly the right wording. He was near about to my own age and his eyes were about as wide as...

… as a man being kidnapped by pirates.

"What in blazes is going on?" I demanded.

"Fancy's caught, Captain." Garrett came forward first with Dimi right behind him.

"We gotta go after 'im!" The man was in a right state.

"What's this?" I gestured at the trussed up lad.

Surprisingly enough, it was my newest hand who came forward. "The Cullen girl proved a mite more slippery than we wanted, Captain. But we did get big brother, here."

The boy's head snapped from the Pearl over to me. Under other circumstances, I might have had a bit of fun with him. He was a high class sort and obviously at odds with himself. Might be if I were a man like a pirate captain was supposed to be, he'd be glaring. But I wasn't, and he'd doubtless been taught women were to be treated genteelly in all cases. Hence his confusion.

Irritated though I was, when he looked up, I felt anything but.

Felt a little dizzy, truth be told.

I cleared my throat. "Get aboard. Now," I said shortly, turning before I could hear the rest of whatever it was they had to say. "Make ready to cast off," I called up the gangway to Charlie. "We sail."

"Captain!" As I expected, Dimi had a problem. "You'll leave my brother to the hangman's noose?"

"Stick to the code, Dimi. Get to your post."

"I won't. Not when Felix-"

"I've not the time to argue. Get. To. Your. Post. If you've a mind to go after your brother, you go alone, without me ship, me guns, and me crew." I grabbed him by his lapels, pulling him close so he could hear. "Don't be a fool, Dimi. We haven't got a chance. I'll not risk the whole crew for your brother, but he won't face the noose tomorrow, savvy?"

Pushing him away again, I gave him a hard stare. "It be yer choice, but make it now." I turned to Charlie before Dimi could give his anchor. "Set know our heading."

I turned away hoping Dimi's self-preservation would win out. A good navigator wasn't that easy to come by. Luckily, though, the blighter were smarter than he looked. He went to his post without any further word. I'd not heard the end of it, I knew that, but I'd only said what were true. There'd be no getting to Fancy tonight. If all went to plan, I'd have my mother's help springing him.

But we all knew how planning was working so far.

Luckily, we got back out on the open sea without much fuss. Save for Fancy getting dragged down, the others had come away from Port Angeles with nary a soul the wiser. Still, I stayed on the bridge, watching the shore until it faded away.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Captain. What of your prisoner?"

"What of him?" I grunted, scanning the water, still expecting to see a Navy ship on our tail.

"Ye intend to keep to your original sleeping arrangement?"

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to him. "Charlie."

"Captain."

"It's that I'll have a man in my quarters unchaperoned, isn't it?"

Charlie straightened out, his hands behind his back in a dignified posture.

"We be pirates, Charlie. I can hold my own against a prissy little boy, I think."

He grimaced but didn't comment further.

"Speaking of. I best go rescue the lad," I muttered, mostly to myself. A pretty little rich boy would be eaten alive even by my crew. Likely it didn't set well with most of them, what happened to Fancy, and I didn't want the Cullen boy to pay the price.

Sure enough, there was a crowd on deck. They had the lad, still trussed up and gagged, bouncing between them. They were only pushing him around, but their sneers were turning uglier by the second.

"Makeway," I roared, pushing through the little crowd of my crew. "That's about enough of that, then."

"We were only having a bit of fun, Captain."

"Well, ye'll have to find another method. This man is to be treated as my honored guest. Is that understood?"

I got a begrudging chorus of, "Aye, Captain." Nodding at the crew, I searched out Mike and Jasper. "You two. Bring him to my quarters. Now. The rest of you, get on about yer duties."

There was dissension in the ranks, which was a bad thing for a pirate Captain. I only had power as long as my crew wanted me to. I'd have to find a way to assuage them sooner than later, but right now, I needed to find out why I had the Cullen boy when I'd asked for the Cullen girl.

Oh, he was riled up, sure enough. He was struggling all the more now, though I had no earthly idea why. Where did he think he was going to go?

My, but he was fetching. His eyes were fierce, his face flushed, and his hair stuck up in every direction. He was glaring at me now, and I'd bet from the sound of his muffled words, he'd gotten over his inability to curse at a lady.

I grinned at him, putting my hand to his shoulder and pushing him backward. Off balance and obviously not expecting it, he sat heavily on the bed. "Take a seat, poppet. Settle down."

He tried to get up again, but Mike and Jasper kept him seated. In spite of myself, I was amused.  
Grumbling, I crossed my arms and glared first at Mike, then at Jasper. "This is the son, then?"

"Aye, Captain," they both said in unison.

"What happened to the girl?"

Jasper looked furtive. "We were dancing..."

"Were you now." I gave him a look.

"Honestly, Captain, otherwise she'd not have stepped away from her parents," Mike inserted. "It was right clever of Whitlock to do what he did."

"Well my apologies." I waved my hand. "Onward, you were dancing."

Jasper grimaced. "I swear, Captain. It was like she knew what was about to happen. She looked right up at Fancy and the others." His lips quirked up. "She's a clever sort."

The boy growled at Jasper, obviously not liking him getting that look when talking about his sister.

Again, I had to smile. Quickly, I turned it into a scowl. I felt strange around this boy. "The point, Mr. Whitlock," I demanded.

He cleared his throat. "Anyhow. She saw Fancy and the rest, punched me, and fell into the crowd. Big brother here was coming to the rescue, and that put him in our grasp. I figured one Cullen child was as good as another."

"Did you now?" My tone was sarcastic. "Well, Mr. Whitlock, I thank ye for thinking on yer feet. And since you lost the original quarry, it'll be your happy task to look after this one, am I clear?"

"Aye, Captain."

Good lad. I could always tell he wanted to argue. He was charismatic; I'd noticed. A natural leader. Most of the crew already liked him, which was a rarity for new crew. Especially seeing as he obviously had some tie to Jack. It was a hard thing to follow someone when you knew you could lead.

I nodded. "Good. Get some grub, and then bring some for him."

"Aye, Captain."

Then I was alone with the boy.

His eyes were intent on me and mine on him. It was strange how quickly the room seemed to get hot. It was irritating. I didn't understand what was going on with me, why I was suddenly so distracted when I had so many other things to think about. And frankly, I didn't particularly like it.

His eyes, his furious, beautiful eyes, drifted, falling from mine, flitting down for a moment before he looked back up.

Well, maybe I weren't the only one so bothered.

As long as I had his attention...

Letting my jacket fall off, I lifted my leg, resting my foot beside him on the bed. His nose flared as his breath quickened, and he tried not to, but he looked. When I was sure he was staring at my legs - men were so easy - I slipped my hand inside my boot.

And drew out a dagger.

His head snapped up. I couldn't help but grin. He jerked backward when I went for him, but he wasn't going anywhere. Grabbing him by the arm, I hauled him forward a bit so I could cut the ties that bound him. He looked shocked, and I couldn't help but wink.

"Rest easy there, bucko. If I'd wanted you cut to pieces, I'd have left you with the crew."

He yanked the gag out of his mouth, his furrowed eyes on me. Giving my head a little shake, I turned my back on him, going over and pouring a rum for myself and one for him. When I turned back, he was still staring, rubbing his sore wrists

"This is the Black Pearl," he said, not asking.

"So it is." I proffered him. "Drink up, lad. Jasper will be back with a meal soon enough."

He took the glass, looked at it - so it were a bit spotted, what of it? - and set it down again. "You're not Jack Sparrow."

"Stunning powers of observation you have there, mate," I said dryly, sitting across from him. "What's your name, boy?"

He looked irritated. "You look no older than I."

"What of it?"

"I'm no more a boy than you are a girl."

I chuckled at that. "You're a sensitive sort, aren't you, poppet?"

His cheek twitched. It was more fun that it should have been to get a rise out of him. "Last I knew, Captain Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl didn't trade in human stock."

"Oh, aye. But as it happens, ol' Jack gave over captaining duties to me some years ago." I grinned at him wickedly. "And you are so very pretty, poppet. You'll fetch a handsome sum, to be sure."

I watched his eyes go wide, a flicker of fear crossing his face before he settled on fury. "That was why you wanted my sister? She is young, beautiful, and well bred. You vile-"

"Now, settle down. Remember the manners your mother taught ye." I snickered. "That you'd fetch a good price is not but the truth, but you're right: Jack's captains don't trade in human cargo. You seem like a smart boy. If it were slaves I'm after, I'd have just sacked the town, taken all the pretty young girls I could get me grimy hands on."

"But you didn't," he reasoned. "Your target was Alice. Why?"

"You never mind your pretty head about that, poppet." I took a long drink of rum, settling my nerves down somewhat, trying not to think of how my mother might be grimacing at me if could see me now. She hated rum. "No harm will come to ye. Ye have my word on that."

"The word of a pirate." He seemed disinclined to be comforted at this fact.

Again, I couldn't help grin at him. There was this expression of consternation on his face that tickled me. Strange. Very strange. "You're not like to get any other word around here."

"So I'm just to be happy with my lot - prisoner on a pirate vessel."

"No need for dramatics, poppet. You're no prisoner." He gave me a look, and I almost laughed out loud. "You're an honored guest, free to roam about as you please."

"Oh, of course. And as your guest, I'm sure I'm free to get off at the next port and go about my way," he challenged.

"As a matter of fact, ye will be getting off at the next port." If everything went to plan, of course.

"And you won't tell me what's at the next port," he guessed.

"Never you mind, poppet. Nothing to be worried about."

He scoffed. "Again, you're asking me to trust a pirate."

"The way I see it, poppet, you haven't got much of a choice 'ave you? Oh, if you insist on being trouble, I might have to beat you about the head to calm you down a bit. That's just self-fulfilling prophecy, that is, and really. Whose fault is that, hmm?" I finished off my drink. "So I'd take it as a kindness if you were a good little lad."

"Well, if you'd take it as a kindness..." he said scathingly.

We lapsed into silence save for my chuckle.

"So who are you, then?" he asked finally, his voice rough. He was staring at the rum as if he were seriously contemplating it now. Must have been a might nerve wracking, I assumed: being borne away by pirates. I was telling the truth, of course. I had no intention to harm narry a pretty hair on his head, but he couldn't know that.

"I believe I asked you first."

Another grimace and a glare. I wondered just how differently this encounter might be if I weren't of the female persuasion. As it was, he huffed, picking up the rum I'd poured him. "Edward," he bit out grudgingly.

"Hmmm." I studied him. "Poppet suits you better."

He scowled. I grinned and poured myself another bit of rum, knocking it back easily. As if rising to the challenge, he brought the glass to his lips and drank.

I laughed heartily when his features twisted. He managed to swallow, though it looked like a chore. "That's horrible," he muttered.

"Well." I made a bowing gesture where I sat. "Captain Isabella Swann, at your service, sir."

His lips quirked. "I would say it's a pleasure..."

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later, Jasper appeared with the boy's food. "Good then. I'll leave you and your good friend here to get better acquainted. I should go make sure I'm not near to being mutinied upon."

Edward eyed the food Jasper had brought warily. Picking up his fork, he made a face. "This is dirty."

Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed the thing from him, spat on it, wiped it on my filthy shirt, and handed it back to him.

He looked horrified. "That's unsanitary."

"Eat up, poppet." I gave his head a pat - mother's love, it was soft and silky - and left him to Jasper.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to jfka06! And thanks to all of you for coming along.
> 
> So. Pirate Bella and Prissy Pants Edward, eh?


	4. Noble Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Avast there. Oy. So sorry about the wait. See, I got it into my head that I needed to write a novella, and I did! So now I have a completed novel and completed novella. What to do, what to do. Anyway. My apologies for leaving you for so long. On to the update.

_**~Alice Cullen~** _

My father didn't want me here, but I was small and sneaky. I wanted to know what was happening, what they were doing to save my brother.

It should have been me, after all. It should have been me and not Edward. Knowing him, I was sure he was glad he was the one who got snatched - he was overprotective - but he was just so...

He was a gentleman.

Oh, I was a lady, but it would have been different with me. Father was always saying knowledge was power. Edward knew nothing of pirates, whereas I'd read everything I could get my hands on. I wasn't naive. I know some of it had to be hyperbole, but I had to believe I'd have been more equipped to deal with my captors.

It wasn't a pleasant thought. I knew well enough what happened to some prisoners on pirate ships. Still, if it had to be one of us, at least I had a better chance at garnering some respect. As much as could be had from pirates, anyhow.

Father had tried to keep Mother and me from the room where he was conferring with Commodore Eleazar Vega. He'd failed on both counts, though I was out of sight.

Not that there was any information to be had. I could tell even from the distance I was at, Father was frustrated. The pirates had come from nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. The large one we had jailed wasn't talking. No one had seen their vessel.

There was a commotion at the front door, and suddenly, two soldiers were there with a man held captive between them. A shock ran down my spine when I saw him. It was one of our own sailors, dressed in his uniform still. He wasn't struggling. He looked rather miserable, truth be told. I'd seen this sailor before. He was a cheerful sort. The guilty frown on his face seemed so out of place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Commodore Vega asked, coming to stand in front of the men.

"Sir," one of the soldiers spoke. "We've discovered how the knaves got into the ballroom." He jostled the man between them. It looked a little silly seeing as the man was so much bigger and could likely wrest himself free if he wanted to. "I'm sorry to report we've a traitor in our midst."

I covered a gasp with my hand, and I saw the skin around the commodore's eyes tighten. He said nothing for a moment but stepped up to the captive man. "McCarty. Is this true?"

Even from my vantage point I could see the consternation on McCarty's face. "Aye, sir. It was me who let them in."

To my great surprise, I watched as my father - my gentle, patient father - stood, his face twisting with fury. He strode to Vega's side so quickly, I hardly had time to register my shock before he had grabbed the much larger man by his red jacket and shook him. Hard. "I am known for my leniency, Midshipman, but I swear to you - if my son comes to any harm, I will see you hanged."

The commodore had snapped out of his shock by then and pulled my father away from the larger man. McCarty was already shaking his head. "Governor, I swear on my life I would not have helped them if I thought they were going to hurt Miss Cullen. They won't hurt the boy."

"You would hand my daughter over to pirates on their word they'd not hurt her?" Father roared. "Are you mad? What did they promise you that was enough not only to betray your vows, betray  _me_ , but to put an innocent child at risk?"

Never in my life had I been frightened of my father, but he had this big bear of a man cowering.

McCarty sunk to his knees in front of Father, his head down, his whole posture submissive. "Governor, please. If you'll hear me-"

Mother was at Father's side now, her arm wrapped around him, and that calmed him somewhat. His shoulders slumped, the worry that had been painted on his face returning in force. "Where is my son?"

"I don't know."

Father took a step forward, but the commodore stepped between them. "Get him to his feet," he commanded the two others. The hauled their prisoner up while Vega urged Father and Mother to have a seat.

McCarty - Emmett - was very cooperative, answering their questions readily when he could. The most important he could not answer. He had no idea exactly what they had wanted with me or what would happen with my brother.

"My..." He paused, appearing to steel himself. "I have a child. A boy. Barely a year old. Henry. He is under my sister Vera's care. His mother, Rose, came to me for help."

"You have a child with a pirate?" My mother spoke for the first time, her tone incredulous.

The look that crossed Emmett's features was fleetingly angry, but he tempered it. "I didn't know she was a pirate. One way or another, she is a goodly woman."

There were scoffs of disbelief. "Pirate and goodly don't keep the same company, and a woman who would abandon her child-"

"That's not the way of it," Emmett protested hotly. He took a deep breath, obviously struggling to regain his contrite demeanor. "You don't know how much it pains Rose to be away from our son."

At this Mother spoke again. "Oh, Mr. McCarty. Believe me, we know well enough about that." There was venom in her tone.

Emmett bowed his head. "Of course, ma'am. I misspoke." He paused, and when he continued his tone was soft again. "Our family... There is considerable debt. I cannot provide enough for them and keep the debtors at bay." There was such shame in his voice, despite my ire toward him, my heart twisted. "There are few options for me, let alone for a woman. Yes, Rose took up as a pirate, but there's a difference between a thief and those who use pirating as an excuse to rape, ravage, and enslave."

This was met with a few moments silence before Eleazar spoke again. "Tell us who she sails for then. If you don't know where they're bound, I'll have the name of the ship."

"She sails aboard the Black Pearl."

I gasped and came forward out of my hiding spot. "If she sails with the Black Pearl, he tells the truth."

My parents both jumped, their eyes shooting to me. "Alice," Father said as he exhaled gustily. "Have you been there all along?"

I waved him away. "Of course, Father. But don't you see? This is good news. Mr. McCarty is right. The tales of the Black Pearl and her captain are the stuff of legends. Haven't I told you of Captain Jack Sparrow? If you know the stories, you'd know he has freed slaves, he doesn't keep them. He's sacked cities without a single reported injury. He is not cruel; he is clever."

"Miss Cullen," Eleazar said gently, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Stories are just that - stories. You've no idea how much truth there is to them. Beside that, I have it on good authority the Black Pearl has a new captain these last few years."

"Alice, I told you already, I don't want you here for this discussion," Father said sternly, steering me away.

"But-"

"No, my girl. Your father is right." Mother came to my side, her arm around my shoulder. "Let us leave the commodore to talk with Mr. McCarty."

"Mrs. Cullen," Emmett called, as Mother started to lead me from the room.

"You don't speak to her, dog," one of the other sailors snarled at him.

He persevered, twisting in their grasp to face her. "Mrs. Cullen. I am sorry. No mother should be without her child."

Mother looked at him with hard eyes. "I trust, Mr. McCarty, that you will do everything in your power to correct this mistake."

Emmett looked down. "Yes, Ma'am."

_**~Bella~** _

I loved waking up in the mornings.

Well, that wasn't precisely true. What I loved were those few seconds when my eyes were open but my thoughts still sleeping. Nothing was wrong in those moments. When I woke to the lull of the sea on a calm morning, I felt like a child again, safe in my bunk on the Empress or the Flying Dutchman with one or both of my parents nearby.

Remembering my mother's plight, I woke fully and sat up straight in my bed. I closed my eyes against the now too familiar surge of adrenaline. If I could get out and push this ship to make it go faster, I would have. I was desperate to get to her, to save her.

Disgruntled at my own impotence, I pulled my locket out from under my shirt, opening it to look on my parents.

A coughing fit off to my right startled me, and I whirled, remembering a second too late that I had company in my quarters. Edward was obviously trying to keep quiet, but the cough had come on him strong. Of course. My quarters were warm to me, but for one who wasn't accustomed to the chill of the sea, he was likely cold.

Surely enough, as I looked on him, I noticed the tremor of his body and the way he held himself - his legs and arms drawn in close.

Taking the top blanket from my bed, I went to him on his cot and put it about his shoulders. He flinched away from me automatically, looking at me from underneath his lashes with distrustful eyes.

Edward blinked, and I couldn't help my chuckle. "Thank you," he said quietly, pulling the blanket tight around him. His eyes drifted down to the pendant that now hung outside my shirt. Automatically, I closed my hand around it, as though I was protecting it from his gaze. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, hesitating a moment before I slipped the chain off and gave him the locket. Really, I had no idea what drove that compulsion. Only the closest on my crew knew who my parents were. Somehow, just then, it seemed important the boy understand exactly why I'd had him taken from his home.

His glance was furtive as he took the locket from me and opened it. His eyes registered shock when he saw the miniature painting there. It was delicate work, and it captured both my parents' essence and the love they shared.

"This is Davy Jones and the Pirate Princess Elizabeth."

I snorted though I was suitably impressed he'd recognized them on sight. "My mother is no princess."

His eyebrows shot up. "These are your parents."

"Aye," I said softly.

For long seconds, he didn't speak, instead looking at the locket and back at me as if trying to find my parents' features on my face. Slowly, he handed the locket back. "My sister prattles night and day about pirates. I've heard the story of Davy Jones many times. Once betrayed by one love - made into a monster both in body and soul - before he was saved by a more true love. It was said when the… When Elizabeth bestowed her love on the vile creature, he was made young and handsome again. The Flying Dutchman is a vessel of hope that those lost at sea might find their way to everlasting peace."

"Impressive, poppet. False, but impressive nonetheless." I reattached the chain and slipped the locket under my shirt. "My father is not Davy Jones. His name is William Turner, though it's true he captains the Flying Dutchman." I looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "And what they say about the Flying Dutchman... most all of that is true."

The boy's eyebrows were furrowed. "The stories are true?" His voice spoke to his disbelief. "That Davy... That your father can only come ashore once every ten years? That though he's found true love, he is still cursed to be apart from his love?"

"That he has not aged a day in all these years? Thirty-two to be exact." I chuckled. "Here there be monsters, boy. There are more worlds than the one ye know."

He swallowed audibly. "Why are you telling me this?"

That was a damn good question, but I did feel badly. The boy was putting on a brave face, but it had to be unnerving, being captive on a pirate ship. "I want ye to understand. It's my father's duty to lead the souls of fallen pirates to the next world. My parents are pirates, but they be good people. If I can help it, I'll not let my mother become just one more of my father's charges."

Edward's breath stuttered, though he kept his composure. "Your mother is in trouble," he guessed. "And you mean to trade my life for hers."

"No! Well." I cocked my head. "In a manner of speaking. But she's a pirate, and you are not. It makes a great deal of difference. Ye may yet be back with your family before the month is out." I shook my head. "It's a good deed, ya see. Noble. My parents' lives have not been easy by a long shot."

"Noble." He huffed. "You can excuse this all you want, but it's wrong, what you're doing. I want no part of your plan. This is not my will."

I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. "As I've said, poppet. Yer free to roam about the ship. Ye may take your chance, but I think ye'll find the sea more unforgiving than I. In any case, there be your options. Ye'll live. I'll see to that. Or ye may take your leave of me ship yer own way. If that be the case, ye may give my regards to me father."

Before he could answer, I strode from the room, thoroughly irritated.

The deck was already bustling. Charlie was barking orders, and the crew was going about their usual chores. The light breeze and the smell of the sea calmed me somewhat, but I made for the rear of the ship so I could lean up on the railing away from the eyes of the others.

It wasn't as though Edward was wrong. In his place, I'd be hopping angry. In his place, I'm not sure I could have kept from killing me the night before. I'd left him loose while I slept, after all; trusting that the knowledge he had nowhere to go and only my much rougher crew to face would keep me alive.

Now that I had him, I was conflicted about what I was doing. It was naught but the truth that I expected he would live through the ordeal, but he was right. I had stolen his will.

"Morning, Captain."

I whirled, finding my newest hand, Jasper, sitting on the deck, his back up against the wall. He looked worse for the wear. Poor lad. With Fancy's capture, the crew had had to let out quite a bit of aggression. That meant more drinking than was strictly wise and more than one fight. As it was, I'd had to match Dimi shot for shot.

Suffice to say, not all of my crew was pleased with me, what with these clandestine rescue missions and all. They were promised a boon at the end, but it wasn't our usual work.

Anyway, it looked as though Jasper was feeling the wrath of his drinks from the night prior and his cheek was bruised. Scrappy one, he was. I'd seen him go up against Patch and come out on top.

"Ye made it through the night, did ye?" I chuckled.

"So it seems." He stood, groaning as he stretched and joined me at the rail.

"Not in the mood to be around the crew?" I questioned easily, more curious than anything. As I'd noted previously, Jasper was fair popular with the others.

He grimaced. "I, er... Turned down Dimi's... amorous advances last night. I'm not sure he remembers, but..." He waved his hand.

I chuckled again. Dimi's tendency for more masculine flesh wasn't so abnormal amongst sailing men, but it was slightly jarring to landlubbers. "That answers one question, anyhow."

"What question is that?"

Turning so I was leaning with my back against the railing, I gave him a grin. "I always figured you were sly."

The shocked look on his face was great entertainment, lightening my dark mood about the captive boy in my quarters. "Sly?" His voice was a little choked. He coughed, getting a handle on himself. "No, not me. I like the womenfolk just fine, thank you."

"Forgive me. It's just that the sea can get awfully lonely. There be a reason that pirates are known for raping and pillaging. Not that it's something that's encouraged on this ship, of course, but there be those on my crew who lament that fact."

"I'm quite a bit more civilized than all that, thank you." He paused, his expression uncertain before he pressed on. "It's one of the reasons why I figured my father's ship was the best place for me. A lot can be said about Jack Sparrow, but he's never been cruel."

His sharp eyes watched for my reaction. When Jack had forced crew on me, I'd suspected. Confirmation was nice though, so I merely nodded. "Aye, that I'll give you." I winked at him. "I know there are rumors about you and I, as to how you found yourself on this ship."

Jasper smiled. "You're plenty attractive, Captain and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it," he admitted. "But, the thing is my father's penchant for the fairer flesh is almost as great as his need for rum. I can't be his only bastard." His eyes flitted over to me, his look assessing. "Pretty girl... woman, like you - and with a ship of your own in his fleet no less - I figure it's just as likely you're my sister. I figure that's what he meant when he told me not to get involved with a Swann woman - precaution you know."

At that, I laughed heartily. "More like he didn't want to see you in the belly of a kracken." Jack loved my mother well, but he would never let that incident go.

My mood darkened slightly.

Mother had always been haunted by what she'd done. It had turned out well enough, of course, but it had never sat well that she'd been responsible for Jack's death.

Would this boy... Edward... would he be my great regret? I'd done what I'd done to save my mother as surely as she'd done what she did to Jack to save my father.

I shook that thought off, tuning in again to Jasper who was sputtering. "Wait... he was being literal?"

I smirked, clapping him on the shoulder. "See to it that your charge gets a hearty breakfast," I commanded before walking off to face the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to barburella and songster. I'll be back to you sooner than later with a new update.


End file.
